


Always Remember Us This Way

by dumbassunderthemountain



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Erebor, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Post-Quest of Erebor, Pre-Quest of Erebor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassunderthemountain/pseuds/dumbassunderthemountain
Summary: Reminiscing about simpler times. 1000% inspired by the song “Always Remember Us This Way” by Lady Gaga from A Star is Born.
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Always Remember Us This Way

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am aware I have a very basic bitch music taste.

You sat at the dining table eating alone, waiting for your husband, King Thorin, to come back from one of the many meetings he had throughout the day. The memories from long before the quest of just the two of you smiling, dancing, cuddling, love making swarmed in your head. You were so happy that Thorin had his homeland back and had taken his rightful place as the king. But sometimes in lonely moments like these your mind slipped back to simpler times, when it was often just the two of you trying to make ends meet. Back then the two of you always longed for this future you had right now, yet here you were missing the past. Not that you could ever tell Thorin this. You doubted he felt the same, this is what he wanted more than anything in the world. 

\---

You were humming away in the kitchen attempting to make a meal out of the little you had. This month the two of you would be going hungry. The soup was entirely broth. It was going to have to be enough for now. The cold breeze of winter was blowing through the cracks in the thin walls of the cabin, the fire blazing. Firewood was the only thing the two of you did seem to have. The cabin was small so there was little to heat. Just one room, the chamber pot and tub in one corner and your homemade bed in another with the fireplace and a cauldron in the center. Oh, how you dreamed of the day Thorin would reclaim Erebor and the two of you would live as king and queen, supplying every dwarf with anything they could ever breathe. 

You heard Thorin coming through the door snow following him in. You rushed over helping him take off his snow covered clothes and guiding him towards the fire. “Good evening, ghivashel.” Thorin said kissing you and trying to use you to get warm, putting his cold fingers against your neck. 

“Thorin! Those are cold!” You screamed giggling and leaping away. “Warm yourself on this instead.” You said laddeling some soup into a wooden bowl and handing it to him. 

Thorin held the bowl with both of his hands and breathed in the scent of the watery broth you chose to call soup. “It smells wonderful, thank you.” He said taking a sip straight out of the bowl. It’s not like there was any meat in it to bite anyways. You smiled at him sadly getting some soup of your own and curling up next to him on the bed. It was impossible for you to keep warm without you. 

Thorin never complained about your circumstances but you could see in his eyes how he longed for more. Once you had finished your dinner you wanted to distract Thorin from the day. He usually didn’t give details but being a smith in the land of men was never an easy task and you could see it in his eyes more and more each day. How you wanted to make all of those memories and concerns melt away. Only when it was the two of you staring only at each other that his weight in his eyes and on his shoulders would lighten. 

You took the bowl from his hands and placed it on the ground then cupped his cheeks in your hands deeply kissing him. You rested your forehead on his. “Would you be willing to give your queen a dance tonight my king?” The two of you often used the royal titles as a joke, but it was a sad joke reminding you of everything you wanted and could have had but did not. 

“I would do anything for my queen.” Thorin said in a low voice standing and taking your hand. You giggled as he spun you around. “Will you pleasure us with your voice so that we may have some music?” 

You began to sing “ You found the light in me that I couldn't find,  
So when I'm all choked up, But I can't find the words, Every time we say goodbye, Baby, it hurts, When the sun goes down, And the band won't play, I'll always remember us this way  
When you finished that song and were about to begin another Thorin asked you, “Why do you love that song so much? Why remember this?” 

“Because amralime, when you finally sit on your rightful throne we will always be able to remember the happiness and love we had together when we had nothing else in the world.” You said smiling at him. 

“I love you.” Thorin said with a slightly strained voice before pulling you towards him deeply and passionately kissing you, walking you back to the bed and laying you down. Dancing was over for that night.

\---

You smiled to yourself thinking back to those days. They had been so hard but you had each other even if that was the only thing you had. You had loved them. Having the mountain and lots of food was something you were eternally thankful for and would not trade away. You just wished that some of that simplicity was back. But maybe you were too old now. Thorin still limps years after the Battle of the Five Armies and if you tried to spin around dancing like you had that night your knee and shoulder would probably go out. Maybe the only difference was age. That was eighty years ago afterall, Fili hadn’t even been born yet. Neither of you had the energy or joints for that now. 

Thorin finally walked through the door into your chambers. “Good evening, ghivashel.” He smiled. Walking to the far end of the table to sit next you with and eat his plate of meats. “Your eyes look far away?”

“I was just thinking back to that winter when we lived in that tiny breezy cabin in the woods and only had watery broth to eat.” You said staring into the fire. 

Thorin smiled thinking back. “I remember it well. We made love every night to keep warm,” he said chuckling. 

“I think we both know that wasn’t the only reason. It was nice though. If only we had the body and energy to do it that often now.” You laughed.

“We could try.” Thorin said leaning towards you. 

You teasingly pushed him away. “Finish your dinner first. Then be careful with your old queen.” 

“As long as you are careful with your old king.” Thorin said, smiling and eating faster than he was before. 

You sat staring into the fire holding his hand when he said, “You were right back then. I think back to it often. When you were all I had. I would never have made it here without you ghivashel. Things were so much simpler back then. Only you and I trying to survive, the only thing we had in the world was our love. I would not want any of this without you.”

You smiled up at him. He looked so old with all the silver streaks running through his hair and the way his eyes crinkled up whenever he smiled. But he was just as handsome as ever. You leaned closer to him kissing him and moving closer to deepen the kiss. Pushing him back into his chair and straddling his lap. His hands quickly found your hips that had grown significantly larger since reclaiming the mountain. “Would you possibly like to finish your dinner later?” You quietly hummed into his ear, kissing his face. Thorin did not respond with words just kissing you more deeply and pulling you even closer.


End file.
